


Demonstration

by GestaltistCake



Series: Fluff for Fluffy [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GestaltistCake/pseuds/GestaltistCake
Summary: One slip-up almost gets the thieves killed, and now they must recover.





	

It was over in minutes. 

They had been inches away from escaping the tomb in which they were trapped. Together, they had reached for the final lever to open the door to freedom. Together, they had failed. They had fallen. 

For a few moments all Marik could do was hope this was a nightmare and he’d wake up soon. He wouldn’t be laying on the cold ground on his scarred back, pain spreading all the way to his fingers and toes. Bakura wouldn’t be suffering right alongside him. They wouldn’t have missed the trap that sent them tumbling down into the darkness, permanently erasing every step of progress they made. They wouldn’t be farther underground than either of them had ever been, with the weight of the world above them. Both of them would be where they stood minutes earlier, ready to leave the tomb. Together. 

As the shock of the fall subsided, his breathing fell back into a normal pattern and he was able to open his eyes. The only source of light was the torches they had lit in the chamber from which they fell, so it was difficult to make out anything around the room. Their goal appeared to be miles ahead, and the obstacles insurmountable. Had Marik been alone, he might have given in to despair. 

_Where’s Bakura? Surely he survived…_

Still laying on the hard stone tiles, Marik used all the strength he could gather to extend his arm and find his partner’s hand. 

“No,” Bakura responded weakly. 

Marik was relieved to hear his voice, but the word confused him and he loosened his grip. “What?” he asked curiously, turning his head to try and read the other’s expression.

“You shouldn’t help me because I’m injured and I’ll only slow you down. There’s nothing here for you. Go away,” Bakura commanded forcefully. 

Marik withdrew his hand and moved into a sitting position. 

“Go on, leave!” shouted Bakura from the floor. 

Instead of standing up and finding his own way out of the tomb, which would have been much easier at this point, Marik continued to sit beside Bakura, deep in thought. Bakura growled but was too hurt to physically push Marik away. 

“Fine,” declared Marik finally. 

Bakura sighed, thinking the man had realized how foolish it was to remain here. Once Marik left, he would go back to doing things his own way, without anyone else’s help. Everything he had survived made him powerful enough to face any challenge by himself. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you why I’m not leaving,” Marik continued. “This is all a scheme so you’ll be indebted to me after I help you. I planned it all. I used complicated mathematical equations to calculate how much damage each of us would take from triggering the trap. I certainly knew you’d be more hurt than me, and when we make it out of this tomb, I’ll use the favors I’m doing as leverage. Brilliant, isn’t it?”

“Well, I…” Bakura found that he was getting distracted from the aches he endured. “I’m only accepting your favors so I can take advantage of your kindness. I’ve come to take it for granted, and after you get me out of this wretched place, your usefulness will reach its end. You are childish and naive, and you will get nothing from me.” 

“Now we both know neither of us cares at all about the other! Excellent!” exclaimed Marik cheerfully. 

“It seems we’re in agreement then,” approved Bakura.

Marik took his hand once more and helped him to his feet. Millions of stairs lay between them and their destination, and it would be slow going; Bakura had to lean on Marik for support and they both fumbled in the darkness.

“If we did it before, we can do it again.”

“Yes, then we’ll see which one of us is truly a horrible person.” 

 


End file.
